Xai Ascendancy
The Xai Ascendancy is the ruling government of the Xyon Sector; a confederacy of multiple smaller nations all collected and governed from the Xai homeworld of Family Pride. The empire is ruled by the omnipotent being known as the Creator, who created everything within his realm, which includes the entire sector, the planets, the people, and everything within the confines of the Sphaera, which encloses all of the space controlled by the Ascendancy. The Creator rules through the first of the Xai, Patriarch Shala Alla Tok, whom he leaves in control of the empire while his meditates on future events he has planned. Tok is thus the ruler of a theocratic confederacy in which he has absolute power. The Ascendancy has existed for some 14,978 years, ruled by the same two beings since its inception as the government to whom all Xai belong. History Origin The Ascendancy is known to have been established right after the creation of the Xai in 1 XE, during which time Shala Alla Tok, the first Xai created by the Creator, was instructed to form a government through which he was to guide his people. The Creator gave a charter to Tok which became known as the Grand Charter of the Creator, a document in which detailed all of Tok's powers, restrictions, and responsibilities. This would be the founding document that would mark the beginning of the Ascendancy. As the Xai grew in number, Tok's job was form a system in which he would rule the new empire for his father, and keep the Xai in line as they spread across the sector. It was expected that numerous smaller governments would form as the empire grew, but Tok was not to interfere in their development, but ensure they knew to whom they answered in the end. As a intelligent and resourceful leader, Tok was able to effectively guide his people in developing a strong industrial base within 300 years of his assignment as the Patriarch of the Xai. The Creator told him that it was the proper time to begin establishing off-world colonies to spread civilization starward. Tok was adament in ensuring that the Xai reached their destinations quickly and safely, and with the help of his wife Dalla Nya Tok, they developed the first nodedrive in 313 XE, which was to serve them and the Xai greatly throughout their history. Under his firm command, Tok and the Xai built their very first colony ship, the XSA Creator's Mercy, which in 327 XE, was to take 100,000 Xai to the world they would later christened Xai'athus. The planet's significance in the future would rise greatly over the next several centuries as it became the Creator's chosen shrine world. Early History & Expansion The government of the Ascendancy was concerned with slow and well planned out expansion, with worlds selected as needed, and colonized as the need to do so was given. However, the Creator was concerned that the Xai were moving to slowly, and thus opted to plant into the hearts of certain Xai dreams beyond the world they lived upon, and to move elsewhere with the hope of carving out a name for themselves. The first of these was Morgan Xania, a young Xai from the world of Family Pride who had already had grand dreams to gain power for himself and his future family. Through Morgan came the Xanians, who after a long and heated campaign to demand an accelerated colonization of the sector in an public issue known as the Xania Crisis in 336 XE, followed him to the uncreated depths of space, bitter and disenchanted with their government. Xania's movement lead to the formation of the Xanian Dominion in 361 XE after 14 years of travel. Xania's colonization unleashed a tide that could not be stopped, just as the Creator intended. Tok was immediately made aware of ploy, and though justifiably angered by the act of his father, he was quick to understand the matter. Noting that the hap-hazardly organized colonists were flocking to worlds beyond the immediate space of the Ascendancy, the central government made it clear to all Xai leaving the core worlds that they were still citizens of the Ascendancy–both they and their children. To send the point home, in 363 XE all Xai were ordered to pledge their loyalty to the government, the Patriarch, and the Creator before they left, a pledge which was written down in nullium-back liquid-crystal page codex, that was endure for all eternity to keep the word of all living Xai to their creator, that no matter where they went, whatever world they settled, and whatever government they organized, the Ascendancy was their one and only true empire. Their oath of loyalty would later become known as the Pledge of the Xai, which today clearly states the rights of the Xai and their subject nations under the Ascendancy. It is the official "constitution" that the Ascendancy itself abides by, preventing it from infringing upon the rights of the Xai nations, but granting it the power to break up any wars, disputes, or unpermitted alliances in the name of the Creator. After that pledge, the Xai scattered across the sector over a period of 400 years, establishing empires as went. The worlds that had been settled under the central government's direction were to be governed directly by the Ascendancy, and were under no law outside of the Patriarch's direction. These seven worlds, Family Pride included, were to be grouped into the Xai'athus Sub-Sector, named after the shrine world where the Creator's essences is the strongest. Xanian Wars Main article: Xanian Wars As the years passed and the number of Xai subject empires grew, the Ascendancy felt it time to go about re-establishing its control over the colonies. In 738 XE, Tok ordered the Ascendancy Holy Guard to go throughout the sector telling the colonies it was time to rejoin the empire. The Holy Guard was quick to accept its command, and even quicker to run into trouble from the world that started the colonization surge. Xania had grown into the dominate power in its sub-sector since its settlers reached the world 377 years prior. In that time, they had also established a massive empire which included the worlds which today are of great importance, such as Cybria, Sirius Prime, and Sator. The Emperor of the Xanian Dominion, Theo Xania, great-grandson of Morgan Xania, refused to rejoin the Ascendancy, and in an act of great heresy, rebuked the Holy Guard, ording them out of "his" empire. Knowing very well the issues that were to follow, the guard left vowing to return, a promise Theo was aware they would keep. Tok was informed of the issue, and was instructed by the Creator to bring Xania back into the fold, but not until it was time. What he was waiting for was for additional worlds to pick a side, and ready themselves for the coming carnage. He was keen to make sure he was to punish those who refused to honor their pledge to him. The majority worlds of the Xai, most notably those belonging to the Nexusians, Awali, Nakhti, and the Izanagi sided with the Patriarch, while the worlds of the Xania and Navarro sub-sectors remained defiant. The Celeste sub-sector was beyond the known space of time, and thus remained neutral (though the Creator was highly aware of the Metians existance during the war). The Xanian Wars (738–745 XE) was a gruesome display of power on both sides, as the Xanians were even hopeful of fighting to maintain their independence. Fighting to the last man in nearly all battles that spanned most of the Xania, Navarro, and parts of the Nexusia and Kordan sub-sectors, the Xanians had proven that they would not give an inch of their land to the "invaders", and refused to surrenders. However, no matter how hard they fought, were always pushed back, with defeat after death forcing them further and further back to their homeworlds. As the war progressed, it was discovered that the Xanians had been using their fellow Xai as slave labor to fuel their drive to domination before the war. This gave the Ascendancy and its dutiful subjects the anger to drive them to punish the Xanians for their crimes. The worlds of Cybria, Sirius Prime, and Ix were liberated in 741 and 742 XE respectively, and were discovered to have been home to three seperate groups of Xai enslaved by the Xanians; the Cybrians, Siriusians, and Ixians, all of whom were engineered by their overlords to operate in the inhospitable ice worlds that had become their new homes. All bore a form of hatred that no other Xai could understand properly, a hatred that has been the driven motive behind their rivalry with Xania today. These Xai along with countless others put their lives on the line to see to it Xania and its collaborating allies paid for every injustices to the Ascendancy and to the Creator. It wasn't long before the worlds of Navarro and Sator had been subdued, and others such as Naga Naos and Pacifica had been reconquered. In 745 XE, Xania itself was under siege. In the time that it took for the Ascendacy to stomp out the rebellions around Xania, Xania itself had built up a formidable defense system, which even the crack troops of Family Pride could not break down. Tok and his generals were at odds as to what to do to bring the world to its knees, and it was also at that time that the Creator gave Tok the order to use chemical and biological weapons to deal with the Xanians. In the greatest act of death and destruction, Tok gave the command to bombard the once beautiful world of Xania, transforming into a toxic, semi-barren world, in which the once clear blue skies were altered into foggy green clouds. The seas themselves had been turned into a thick, smelly polluted chemical wash. Hundreds of millions of Xanians were killed, including the Emperor of their world, and it finally surrendered to the Ascendancy. The war taught the Xai new forms of combat, building, and travel, and gave rise to the universal hatred of the Xanians, hatred that goes both ways as the Xanians themselves, girded in their trademark rusty-brown powered bodysuits and grim-looking helmets with glowing red and green eyes, curse the day they lost the war. The Ascendancy was refrained from punishing the Xanians further after the world by the Creator, who believed the destruction and radical transformation their core worlds' ecosystems was punishment enough (a task carried out after the Battle of Xania). The Xanians remain the largest and most powerful of the subject empires of the Ascendancy, bearing a grudge that even after 14,000 years has not subsided. War of Great Mourning Main article: War of Great Mourning In 3,469 XE, the Ascendancy faced another major crisis, this time coming from the spiritual world of Nexusia. The issue involved a dispute between two groups of Nexusians; the Aluxians, who wished to remain peaceful and cooperative with the government on Family Pride, and the Draconians, who learned nothing of the Xanian Wars, and wished to fight against the Patriarch's authority. It wasn't long before the two forces were at each other's throats, and not more than a year later in 3,470 XE were they engaged in a shooting war. Tok ordered the Cybrians and the Awali to go in and restore order, as their seperation was not to be allowed. The Creator had plans for them that were contray to the perogative given by Tok. Category:Xai Ascendancy Category:Governments Category:Copyright